Stripping Business
by confused-kendall
Summary: Kendall is a stripper, loved by all men in a club that James likes to go to, and Logan is so what called a perfect, hard working business man of the world's top 5 companies. The two met less than a day ago and Logan was already falling hard for Kendall. Although James was the one who toke Logan to the club, he's not happy with the result. Kogan/Jarlos!
1. Chapter 1: Big Night

**Author's Note: **Hello hello! I've been planning on this story for a while and now here it goes. I am not completely sure about the plot for this story, like I always do (like YWABMP...), but hey it doesn't hurt to give it a try :) Umm, so hopefully this is interesting enough for you all, and just a little confession here...you know I hate Jagan so fucking much but I think that friend/best friend Logan and James will be more suitable, just this one time. So just to be clear, there wil be no, absolutely none Jagan in terms of lovey-dovey shit, but lots of Kogan yay! I seem to have forgot the things I had to say but nevermind. So please tell me what you think after reading it!

**Warnings: **M/M action, age gap, smut, stuff, yeah.

* * *

_**Chapter One- Big Night**_

Logan was typing on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in," he said without looking away from his computer screen. The door opened and a loud thump echoed across the room, "Uh, oops, sorry." Logan just rolled his eyes, trying to get back on his paper without any distractions from his friend. The silence was good, he was able to focus until-

"Hey, so-"

"James, I don't want to hear it."

Logan turned his head and glared at James for a second, before rotating his head back to his screen. Since James was not expecting another response from Logan, he sat on the leather chair in front of the desk, fiddling with his fingers and keeping his mouth shut, but after another moment of silence, he decided to say something.

"No, it'll be quick, I swear-"

The typing brunette cut him off before James could even finish his sentence. "No. Why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?"

James looked up and down his body. He shrugged, "There's no dress code here, can we talk about why I'm here now?"

Logan shook his head, James sighed and laid back on his chair.

With his document now saved and laptop closed, Logan sat back on his chair and stretched his body, crying out in relief when his muscles loosened up a bit. James waited, already bored out of his mind, "Seriously, dude, I just want to ask you something."

Logan sighed when his body relaxed, totally ignoring James' existence. "The fuck Logan!" James threw his arms up, looking at Logan, pissed.

So, finally, Logan asked, "How'd you get in here without wearing properly?"

James immediately grinned at that question, "Easy," He gestured his body from top to bottom, raising his eyebrows, smirking, "Charm."

And with that Logan groaned out loud, "Oh my god, I should've just sent you out." Annoyed, the shorter brunette toke his paperwork work out and started to read them, but James wouldn't let that happen, he chimed in and said, "So I was thinking, maybe you should loosen up a bit, you know, and have some fun tonight?"

"What makes you think I need to loosen up? I'm perfectly fine." Logan replied without looking up from his papers, he knew James was here today to ask him this question, it happens every time, so he wasn't surprised or anything.

James shrugged, "Maybe because you spend at least 12 hours a day in _this_ office and like, none on entertainment." The taller brunette looked at Logan sarcastically, hoping that his friend would finally accept his offer after he tried asking countless of times.

"I don't need entertainment, James."

"You actually do, I work too, I know how it's like." James stated, crossing his arms and legs.

"You? Work? Please." Logan mumbled, it was nothing offensive, but James took it kind of seriously.

"Who said being a boyfriend isn't a job? Okay, fine, we'll make a bet-"

"No, James, there's no need to-"

"_If, _more than 5 people thinks that being a boyfriend _is _a job-"

"That's not even-"

"_I'll _win the bet and you will have to come to the club with me-"

"Ja-"

"Deal?"

"N-"

"I know your secret." James said.

"W-What? What secret?"

"Oh, you know what." James smirked at Logan, leaving the frustrated brunette sighing.

After a moment of silence, Logan buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "…fine, deal."

"_Deal _it _is_." James said cheerfully, skipping out of the room and away from Logan's site.

When the door closed he heard James yell 'see you at the club!', the brunette could only shake his head, closing his eyes and falling back on his chair.

Logan knew that he was going to lose this bet, this whole thing's basically an excuse for bring him to the 'club' and even if he didn't, James would annoy him until one day he finally gives in. James had always been like that, after over 10 years of friendship, he still stays the same. Maybe someday he would change, and be the man Logan hopes he would be, but _psh, _who was he kidding.

James will never change.

* * *

"So, you ready?" James asked brightly. He has his muscular arm around his boyfriend, Carlos.

"Uh, do I have a choice?" Logan questioned as he looked around his surroundings, some people are already drunk, holding bottles of beer, speaking non-sense with their friends trying to hold them up, it was only 10.

"You need to loosen up, Logan." Carlos said, reminding Logan that he's actually about to go into a strip club.

"I am."

"No you're not, wait."

Logan backed away when Carlos stepped forwards him, "Oh my god, I'm not going to rape you, stand still." Logan did, looking at James in confusion, who shrugged wordlessly, also confused with what Carlos was doing.

When Carlos was done, Logan looked down to his chest, which was exposed.

"Carlos, what the fuck?" he said in disbelief, Carlos unbuttoned the top of Logan's dress shirt with his tie loosened up.

James kissed Carlos' head, "Smart, baby."

Logan groaned and reached up to fix his clothes, but James stopped him, "Nope, come on, we're going in, there are some cute boys you would like, trust me."

"Hey!"

"You're the cute boy, silly." James kissed Carlos.

"And you promise to stay with me the whole time?" Logan asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

With James and Carlos long gone, Logan was sitting in the corner with his laptop on the coffee table in front of him, he thanked god that there wasn't people around him, or anyone trying to get close to him, he isn't anti-social or something, he just doesn't want any distractions.

Speaking of distractions, Logan found himself starring at a boy on stage, he was slim and slender from afar, his blonde hair covering most of his face, and the crowd below him was cheering loudly, shoving money to the boy. Logan was watching his every move, the way he sways his hips to the music, the way he wraps himself around the pole.

And boom, he's hard.

His eyes was desperate to find the blonde's covered face, just when he was about to look away, the boy lifted his head up, his eyes landed on Logan first, he gave Logan a seductive wink, then smirked when the brunette looked away quickly.

The rest of the night had been hell for Logan, he was still working on his paper, but found himself doing rather something else, and his erection was getting really uncomfortable, he groaned and covered it with his jacket, wondering again why he even agreed on this whole thing.

Oh, yeah, because James is a total jerk.

He saved his document twice, incase his laptop decides to be a jerk like James, after that he let out a loud sigh and fell back to the couch he was sitting on.

He was not doing a single thing, nothing but staring at the laptop in front of him. "Ugh, fuck it."

Rolling his eyes he leaned forward to his computer, landing his fingers on the keyboard, "Guess it's just you and me tonight baby."

* * *

"Oh shi-"

Logan must've been too concentrated on his work he didn't realize someone was sitting right in front of him, someone as in the blond on stage he saw just now, he was changed, with his elbows on his knees, his head propped on his hands.

Observing the boy's face, Logan saw the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever laid upon on, it was bright green, shinning just below the light above them.

"Uh, hi?" Logan greeted awkwardly, he slapped himself inside for staring at him for so long, he must've creped him out.

"Hey." Came the blonde's response, Logan shivered a bit, this angelic yet seductive voice just does things to his body.

Not one of them dared to move, well, Logan doesn't dare, they were just simply staring at each other, "I, uh, I'm Logan." Logan reached out his hand, shifting his weight for the sake of his hard-on, and hoped that the boy wouldn't notice.

For the first time since he had met this boy, he smiled shyly and took his hand, his cold fingertips brushing over Logan's warm ones, giving it a light squeeze then shaking it.

"Kendall."

_Kendall. _What a lovely name, Logan wanted to say. "Um, you work here?" he asked instead.

Kendall simply nodded and got up, "You continue your work, I'll go fetch us some drinks."

"That wouldn't be-"

Logan jumped when Kendall touched his shoulder softly, he felt him leaning into his ear, "_I want to._" He whispered, with that he straightened up, fixing himself up before he went off, Logan watched him as he swayed his hips, his long and bony fingers trailing cross the bar counter, before catching the bartender's attention with his natural beauty.

"Uhh…" Not sure what to do, Logan hesitantly went back to his paper, he could not focus anymore, so he mindlessly typed a few sentences. Not long Kendall came back with two drinks in his hand, he put his down and handed one to Logan.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Kendall sat back down, returning to his original position as he watched Logan getting back to his work.

Kendall's eyes travelled everywhere, Logan's chest was the only thing exposed, Kendall bit his lip as peeked through the gap, and he could see Logan's lean chest, tiny bit of chest hair in the middle. His tie hanging loose from his neck, Kendall followed his tie, watching the end of the tie laying on top of Logan's crotch which was covered with his jacket.

Kendall's pretty sure he's hiding something.

Logan could literally feel Kendall's eyes on him, he's not even typing anymore, just reading his proposal over and over again. When his eyes looked up, he was surprised that Kendall already stood up, and even more surprised when he was walking towards him.

Logan started to shutter, "U-Uh-" Kendall lifted Logan's jacket and pushed it away, before Logan could manage to react Kendall crawled on top of him, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck before slowly putting pressure on his raging hard-on, when Kendall was fully seated on Logan's lap, the brunette let out a unsteady long breath.

Logan was about to say something but Kendall shushed him, then he started to roll his hips, making Logan groan and grabbing the arm of the couch for dear life, Kendall bit his lip and continued to roll his hips, he ran his hands over his shirt, pressing them against Logan's chest as he pushed himself backwards, his ass roughly brushing over the brunette's erection.

"Fuck." Was all Logan managed to say, Kendall smirked and started to unbutton his shirt, one by one with the buttons Logan's chest slowly revealed to Kendall, when it's fully exposed, he reached out and touched Logan's warm chest, Kendall began to press soft bites against Logan's neck, making the other moan softly, his fingertips travelled down to the brunette's navel, then fiddled with his belt.

Logan gasped when Kendall's tongue flicked inside his ear, biting his earlobe as he pushed down Logan's pants along with his boxers, Logan saw Kendall bit his lip, because, well, he's actually pretty impressive. Then without a warning Kendall grabbed his erection and began to stroke it.

Logan was on fire, Kendall was multitasking efficiently, stroking his length while he's still working on his neck, he was sucking and biting, making sure that it's surely going to leave a mark. His fingers are working up his cock, thumbing it roughly enough to make Logan thrust his hips up.

Kendall knew what he was doing, because not before long Logan came with a groan, spilling his seed all over his chest and his only, none on Kendall, but Logan doesn't mind.

"You're…good." Logan commented stupidly after a moment.

Kendall smirked, "Thanks."

The panting brunette watched Kendall's hands, curiosity filled him when the blond slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. Then he leaned in, giving Logan a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Call me, sexy."

With that Kendall was off his lap, wordlessly walking towards the door with other people staring at him in interest, and again Logan watched him, until Kendall turned back to him at the door and winked.

Logan felt like he lost all control of his consciousness, but he managed to quickly pull his pants back up and fix himself. Logan is almost freaked out on how fast he's already falling for this boy, and Logan's pretty sure he's a lot younger than himself.

* * *

When Logan got back to his apartment, he was so tired, he had been working all day, his shoulders are sore, fingers are numb, brain exhausted. Kendall was all he thought of, although this angel was the only 'relaxation' he got from all day, he's also seriously damaging his brain, Logan couldn't stop thinking of him, his everything, face, green eyes, blond hair, his body, his hands…and those lips, he had to kiss it one day.

The brunette dropped all his stuff on the ground, flopping himself down onto his king sized bed and drifted to sleep.

…while thinking about Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2: Come Over?

**Author's Note: **So I decided to separate the chapter, um, well to clear things up, Kendall is a stripper and he also counts as a prostitute. I'm just not going to show any action that Kendall has with other men, okay, maybe some in the future but not much. Yeah. Enjoy? Review please? :)

**Warnings: **M/M action, age gap, smut, stuff, yeah.

_**Chapter Two- Come Over?**_

Logan moaned when he felt a sensation of wet tongues licking all over his face, he opened his left eye and saw two similar dogs' tongue licking all over his face.

"What the-" he pushed the dogs off his body, leaving them barking and jumping off his bed to the ground.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning!"

"I don't think having two dogs eating your face as a wake up call is a good morning, James." Logan stated as he stretched himself on his bed.

"Well, it is for me!" James replied as he turned around and walked away.

Both Alaskan Klee Kai and German shepherd barked loudly and jumped on Logan again, which caused him to groan, "Go back to your daddies, gee." The dogs jumped around, Logan surely doesn't know what they ate for breakfast, maybe Carlos' screams in Spanish and moans, who knows.

After Logan showered and got dressed, he decided to wear what he usually wears, white shirt, vest and tie. He came out and saw his dinning table full of food.

"Guys, really?" He grabbed a plate of waffles then sat down on the comfortable couch in front of his full screen TV. "Don't worry, you can go, we can finish this." James muffled with his mouth full of waffles.

Logan rolled his eyes and toke a bite of the waffle, he was impressed, Carlos is a good cook after all.

"Well, leaving you two alone in my house isn't really the greatest idea."

James grinned, "We'll make sure that there will be no stains left behind."

"_James!_" the innocent Latino squeaked with flushed cheeks. James smiled sweetly, "I was kidding, sweetie."

While Logan was finishing up his waffle, he thought about Kendall, never in his life he thought he would actually fall head over heals for a guy that he met just a day ago- less than a day. But who wouldn't? Kendall has the most beautiful eyes, gorgeous shade of green and _sparkling, _the most stunning smile he had ever seen, perfect body, and the way he stares at him constantly just drives Logan crazy, perfect everything, basically.

It was Carlos' fingers wiggling in front of his face, "-or is he dead-with his eyes opened? That's-oh, you're awake!"

James cheered, "He's not dead!"

James and Carlos clapped, totally ignoring Logan's pained face. "Yeah, yay, I'm not dead." He muttered as he fell back onto his couch, dealing with these two idiots is just a nightmare, not that he figured that out just now.

"What's in your mind, huh?" James asked in sudden interest, Carlos, who decided to join the coming conversation added in, "Yeah! Or _who." _James turned his head and smiled sweetly at him, "Pretty much the same thing, baby."

Carlos was about to protest, but Logan spoke first, "It's nothing, just…something."

James rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Well that answered the fucking question." Carlos chuckled, "You can tell us anything, you trust us, right?" Logan placed his empty plate on the coffee table, "Yeah, I mean, I do trust you guys but it's really nothing," he stood up and began to walk away from them, "Don't worry about it."

James sighed, "Fine," he followed Logan to his office, which was just beside his bedroom, but with a piece of glass in between them, "At least answer me this-"

"James, don't even start." Logan grabbed his stuff and held a hand to James who was just standing behind him, when James opened his mouth to say something, he cut him off, "Don't." he said sternly, with that he walked out to the door, where Carlos was happily playing with his two dogs.

James followed him out, crossing his arms, furrowing his eyebrows like a mother would do as if her son stole cookies from a cookie jar, "I'll take that as a no, then." Logan wanted to tell James he was wrong, because yes, he did, he did got some yesterday, wasn't really it but it's still close, he had also met a beautiful blond who he couldn't stop thinking about.

But he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine! Fine, okay? I didn't _get any, _thanks for ditching me by the way." Logan glared at James, who looked surprised, "Dude-" once again Logan sighed and held up his hand, "You know what? You guys can stay, stay as _long _as you want, I don't care anymore, bye." The brunette closed the door with a slam, he rubbed his temple with his fingers, sighing loudly and walked along the path to his car. When he got there he started driving, with the radio on.

While keeping the radio on, something caught Logan's attention, "Hey Gus, do you know who's Logan?" said the women in the radio, "You mean Logan? The Logan Mitchell?" Logan turned the volume up, why was he mentioned on the radio? "Yep, one hell of an attractive guy, isn't he?"

Uh, He doesn't know how to react to that.

"Turned me gay." The guy said, Logan heard the woman chuckle, "Yeah?" they laughed, "Kidding, I'm married, but I'm sure there are lots of ladies, _and _guys out there admiring this hard working man."

"Hard working indeed, Gus. One of the top 10 companies, I'm telling ya, good-looking _and _hard working, perfect man, ladies." They laughed again, "Really muscular, too," he coughed, making the lady chuckle, "okay, next up we have an interview with a brand new band, Crushers!" then the music started playing.

Logan is flattered, but confused as ever, especially when that guy said he turned him gay, a joke, of course, but really?

With his reserved parking space found, he parked his car and went up to his office. It was on the elevator when he found himself tired as fuck, his eyelids are heavy and his back is still sore, Logan groaned, _stupid James. _He could've just ditched him, really, but if he didn't go yesterday, he would've never met Kendall.

_Kendall._

"Oh my god, stop." He told himself, now isn't the right time, he got out of the elevator and greeted everyone, he noticed that they are all staring at him, his face, mainly, but some of them are staring at his body, which he found weird, maybe he just didn't notice before, or was it because they heard the radio this morning? About him being attractive and hard working? The 'perfect man' he is?

Logan walked faster, entering his office with a sigh of relief. _It's going to be a long day_, he thought.

It's been around 5 hours and over 7 of his workers had came in his office with a cup of coffee in their hands, Logan kindly accepted it all, and now he's all hyper and jumpy, he tried closing his eyes, relaxing himself on his chair, when it didn't work. He groaned, regretting drinking that much caffeine from his workers.

He sat back straight after hearing a knock on the door, "Come in." he said, _please no coffee, please no coffee, please no-_

"Hi, I bought you coffee."

_Oh, fuck._

Logan smiled at the girl, he wasn't sure what her name was, but he surely does know that she didn't have her shirt unbuttoned right above her breast, revealing bits of her bra and her shirt pulled so short almost her whole legs are showing at the beginning of the morning.

The girl smirked seductively, as if she _thinks _she caught Logan staring her body, and _thinks _Logan was actually staring at her in _appreciation_, well, she clearly got the wrong idea.

"Um, thanks, Stac..ey? Is that your name?" Logan asked, he backed away when 'Stacey' put down her cup of coffee, bending over with her long hair brushing over the table, Logan could see her bra, like, clearly, he tried so hard to hide his disgust.

"It's Hanna," _Oh, close enough._ "but you can call me whatever you want." She winked, "You're the boss."

_Okay..? _Logan shifted uncomfortably, but smiled as best as he could, "Thank you, Hanna, you can go back to work now. I appreciate your cup of coffee."

Hanna looked disappointed, like she failed on seducing Logan into fucking her on the table, which technically was her plan. But without a word, she turned around and huffed a little, walking out the room leaving Logan rolling his eyes.

"Slut," he muttered, he leaned over his desk to observe his cup of coffee, "Ew, hair." Logan picked up a thin line of hair inside the coffee, crunching up his face then getting rid of it.

Logan looked at his watch, it was 17 minutes before lunch break, he decided to start his break early, in his room. You see, he isn't really as good and 'perfect' as the people said he was on the radio, not really hard working at all.

Without anything else better to do, he simply just laid back on his chair chilling, let his mind fill him with thoughts, James and Carlos, James and Carlos in his house, James and Carlos in his house alone, his probably burnt house, his burnt TV, his burnt bed, his burnt everything, Kendall, and the paper that he slipped inside his pants yesterday, before he left.

Logan jumped, digging his hand into his pocket, surprised to see a small piece of crushed paper with numbers written on it. He suppose that it's Kendall's, for a second he thought that he might actually call him, but then, nah, he probably shouldn't, Kendall wouldn't remember him.

Would he?

_Nah…_

Or maybe? Yes?

Screw it. Logan toke out his phone and dialed the number on the paper, it rung, several of times, ring after ring, then he heard Kendall's voice, "Hey, this is Kendall, leave a massage after the beep, or um, whatever it is," Logan smiled, "and if you're here for phone sex," Logan choked, "come back later." Then the beep came, so Logan started talking- shuttering.

"Um, h-hi. I'm Logan, from last night? I'm sure you wouldn't remember me, b-but uh, if you do then…call me back…? okayIdon'tknowwhatI'mdoing bye." Sighing, he ended the call. He waited, typing his _another _conference paper as he did.

It seemed like a million years to wait for that phone to actually ring, and when it did Logan wished it didn't ring, but he answered it anyway.

"…Hello?"

"Hey." It was Kendall. Logan could imagine his shy smile on his face, looking up at him cutely.

"I- um, how's your day?" Stupid question, but his heart skipped a beat when Kendall laughed through the phone, "Aren't you suppose to be working?" Logan was about to answer, but someone was talking to Kendall in the background, "Um, you have company?"

Kendall said something to the guy that he couldn't quite catch, "Nope, so you at work? You want me to come over?"

Well, that was kind of straight forward, at least for Logan, Kendall doesn't seem to mind, though.

"Well, you can, if you w-want to."

"I'm fine with it, I'll come over right now."

"W-Wait, you know where I am?" Logan shuttered, is he really that…'well known'?

"Of course I do, sweetheart, everyone knows."

"Oh, um, okay, thank you, for coming over, I mean."

"_Pleasure."_

And then the call ended, Logan wanted to tell Kendall to dress properly, so that he could actually get in, but he guess it would be too awkward, so he decided to shake it off.

Logan got too concentrate onto his paper, he almost didn't realize that someone was knocking on the door. _Kendall. _Okay, Logan made sure he was calm enough to say anything,

"C-Come in."

_Great job, Logan. _He watched as Kendall walked in, putting on that natural seductive smile, as if he wasn't even trying to flirt, which really he really wasn't. Logan also noticed that Kendall bought something to eat, and he's actually glad, grateful.

"Starbucks your kind?" The blond asked casually, putting them down onto the table, where the cup of coffee with hair is still there. "Yes, thank you."

Kendall sat on the table, facing Logan, the brunette looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes then coughed, Kendall raised his eyebrow, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he wasn't trying to be offensive, it was but a simple question, with no such feelings behind it, just curiosity.

Logan shook his head, "No, um, just-"

"Why'd you call me anyway?" Kendall smiled at Logan's flushed face, for a muscular, hard-working business man, he's really cute, adorable.

"I don't know, exactly? I'm having my break and there's isn't really anything to do and-"

"You need entertainment?"

"…yeah?"

"Sure, I can give you that." The blond shrugged, grinning down at Logan, who was still not sure what to do. He pushed himself off the table, crawling onto Logan's lap without any hesitation, he could feel Logan's hard on, and he looked up and saw the brunette biting his lip, resisting himself from touching the blond.

Kendall showed him a dimpled smile and toke Logan's hands, guiding them to his hips, his hands stayed there as he did an experiment with a roll of his hip, making Logan groan softly, squeezing Kendall's hips tight. Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and tucked his hair, moaning when Logan thrust his hips up.

By now Logan's already panting, out of breath, while Kendall was watching him, biting his lip as Logan stared at him back, instead of kissing on his lips, Kendall attacked his jawline, "Bite my neck." Kendall mumbled against Logan's skin, and Logan obeyed, attaching his mouth onto Kendall's neck, biting and nipping Kendall's skin.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that, harder." Logan groaned again when Kendall tucked his hair, encouraging him to go harder, Logan does it carefully, he's not as good as Kendall thinks he is, and when he bit that spot that literally made Kendall whimper, he bit that spot again.

When Logan was busy with his neck, Kendall unbuttoned Logan's vest and his shirt, running his hands over the exposed chest to his erection, Logan shuttered, leaning onto Kendall's shoulders as he feel every touch of Kendall's fingers. The blond spread out Logan's legs then slide himself off his lap, landing on both his knees, looking up at the brunette, who was blushing a little.

"You don't do this often?" Kendall questioned as he worked Logan's pants, "I, uh, no..._._"

Logan tried his best not to cry out when Kendall gave a quick lick to the head of his cock, his tongue flickered over the side until he reached to the base, Logan watched Kendall as he flattened his tongue and traced his way back with his green eyes looking up at him, seriously, Logan could come right now. When Kendall reached to the tip, he closed his lips and hollowed his cheeks, Logan moaned, as Kendall got further down his cock, he couldn't help but thrust his hips up, making Kendall take more of him, he was so close, and Kendall doesn't seem to mind.

He grabbed Logan's hand then guided it on his hair. When Logan got the signal, he ran his fingers through Kendall's soft hair, and then paused to see what he should do next. Kendall pulled back with a pop, and then opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, he pumped Logan's cock against his tongue, Logan doesn't know what to do, but when he felt that tingly feeling curling around his stomach, he grunted, his cum shooting inside Kendall's mouth and across his cheekbones.

When Logan spent some time controlling his breathing back to normal, Kendall was cleaning himself up and he was smirking all this time, "Was that entertaining enough for you?" Logan nodded, and then smile shyly.

Kendall crawled back onto Logan's lap, smiling, "You know, you're… cute." The blond smoothed his hands all over Logan's chest, and he smirked when Logan blushed and shuttered, "T-Thanks."

"I guess they're right about you being all perfect and stuff, you _are_ sexy." Logan felt his face heating up more and more, "What? Who?" Kendall grinned and started to fix up Logan's shirt, "You know, the radio, magazines…people."

Logan would not have thought that people would actually know who he is, he did some interviews in the past, but didn't expect people to actually _read _it, he would've thought that he's one of those pages which people just flips through, like any other boring interviews with long paragraphs and tons of words, a few pictures of him, maybe.

"You hungry?" Kendall asked.

"I-uh…yeah, actually." Logan was speaking the truth, now that Kendall mentioned food, he realized that his stomach was growling and he haven't ate lunch yet, so, bless Kendall.

Kendall turned his body to pick up the food on Logan's desk, and handed it to the brunette, "Here," Logan toke it gently, "I figured you might be hungry." Kendall was kind, considering that they only met a day ago and he's already buying Logan lunch, "How bout you?" Logan asked as he toke a bite, moaning at the taste of the sausage roll, god, how much he needed to thank Kendall.

"What about me?"

"You're not hungry?"

"Nope."

"…really?"

"Yep."

"You…don't want a bite?"

"Nope."

"Are you-"

Kendall chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine."

Kendall watched Logan eat, still sitting on his lap. Kendall smiled at how wild Logan was eating, he looked so good no matter what, even when he's harassing the roll in his hands.

...

Suddenly the door swung opened, revealing James, who stood right at the door, he was looking at Kendall, shocked.

Logan coughed out the food in his mouth and started shuttering, "I-uh-I can explain-"

"Kenny?"

…_Wait, what?_

"Jamie!" Kendall exclaimed, he hoped off Logan's lap, running towards the frozen James, leaving Logan behind to think what was happening. Kendall hugged James tight, squeezing the larger man so hard his face was starting to become red, then kissed him on the cheek, James seemed to have no big or panicking reaction, he just smiled uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, he looked over Logan, who was still trying to figure out what's happening. "I, um, was just visiting my…friend?" James smiled at Kendall, and turned to Logan, putting on his 'what the fuck is happening' face.

"What are _you _doing here, Ken?"

Kendall blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "…same?"

And Logan was beyond confused, so he coughed, catching Kendall and James' attention, "And…you guys know each other?"

"Yep," Kendall answered, leaning his head onto James's shoulder, and Logan almost got jealous at how close Kendall was being to James, but then he remembered what he did with him just a few moment ago, "We're related."

"As in, cousins related, not-"

"Boyfriends rel-"

"Related, yeah, not boyfriends...related." James nodded, unable to find other words.

The three men looked at each other awkwardly, until Kendall decided to talk instead of not talking. "What are you two? Are you guys related too?"

Logan laughed, like, actually laughed, and James glared at him and answered, "No, we're not related, but we're best friends, since…probably since forever."

"Really? I never saw him around…"

Logan could see that James was trying to cover all the things up, although he wasn't sure _what _he was trying to cover up, he was sure that he's trying to hide something from Kendall.

"Yeah, well, we only played together at school, so…"

Okay, that was so not true, Logan had over 60 sleepovers at James' luxury home and over 100 hang outs with him, what was he trying to make Kendall believe? But he didn't say anything.

"Oh, okay," Kendall smiled, he can be so cute when he wants to be, Logan thought.

"Well, I have to run, Rubert's going to rage at me." Kendall walked over to Logan and collected his stuff, leaning over Logan's ear on purpose to whisper, "See you around." Logan coughed, Kendall chuckled, and James glared at him both.

When Kendall walked towards the door James pulled Kendall's head to his chest and kissed his hair, 'Nice seeing you." Kendall pulled away, laughing, "James! I told you not to do that anymore!" James chuckled, "Stop trying to change me!"

Kendall smiled, shaking his head and walked out the room.

"What the fuck?" James snarled at Logan, who threw his hands up in defense.

"What?" Logan questioned, completely confused with everything, basically.

"Why was Kendall in your office?"

"Why not?"

"Damn it Logan! I've been trying so hard to-"

"So hard to what, James! What are you trying to hide from Kendall? And me?"

James paused, to think, he sat down and sighed, "Just, forget it. I came here to apologize."

Logan looked hard at James, "Oh."

"Sorry for leaving you behind, at the club."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, then."

"Bye."

"Um…"

"You can go, catch up with Kendall, or something." Logan looked up to James, who was obviously trying to hide his anger, and again, he doesn't understand what James was angry about, when he opened his mouth to speak, James cut him off.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll do that."

James stood up and walked out the room.

"Bye." Logan said.

He got no answer.

"Gee, fine. Be a baby. See if I care."


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Pritchet

**Author's Note: **Hhhhiii :) This is going to be a boring chapter, really, just talking and playing with kids. Hopefully I'll put some action in the next chapter, haha. Obviously a long long chapter, mostly about Logan's accent? I will not be able to update soon though, since I have 100 million exams coming up, so I guess I'll see you guys in quite a while! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :)

_**Chapter 3- Uncle Pritchet**_

* * *

Logan got back home after another boring day of work, he's so done with people coming in to his office with coffee and food in their hands and trying to make conversation, because hello, he doesn't want anything to do with them. The only food that was bought by other people was the roll that Kendall got him, which is like, what, days ago.

_Ugh, Kendall. _

James had been avoiding him, too. When he found Kendall in Logan's office, he got all pissed and mad at nothing, then next thing he knows, he's gone.

_Ugh, James. _

The bags under Logan's eyes seemed to have grew bigger, he rubbed his eyes to push the sleep away, only to find himself tripping over a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor, "Karma, I guess." Logan muttered, he slides the glass door between his office and his bedroom, and then slipped himself into bed.

Well, at least its Friday.

* * *

In the morning Logan finds himself doing push-ups, yes, he was that confused with his life. He was a workout teacher before, earlier in his confused life, so yeah, doing 50 push ups wasn't really the hardest thing in the world. Just after his workout, he heard the door. He ignored it. But then he heard the door opened and closed so, it must be James.

"Hey dude, woah, you're sweating."

"Yeah, I know, did some exercise."

"You did?" James gasped, acting surprised.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I am just full of surprises." he said sarcastically.

"Go take a shower, we're going out." James said as he opened the fridge and searched for food.

Logan nodded and headed towards the bathroom, he kept his mouth shut to avoid asking questions about Kendall, although he's desperate for answers.

When Logan was done James was already making himself at home, like he always do, his legs scrawled across Logan's large couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Are you done?" James asked, obviously growing impatient as he watched Logan walking out like a slow turtle he was. Logan sighed and nodded, throwing a random shirt over his head and grabbed his keys, "Yeah, where are we going anyway?"

Logan didn't get an answer, so instead he followed James out to his front yard and got inside his car. When they were driving to who-knows-where Logan couldn't help himself but to check his email, while scrolling through around twenty new emails, James asked, "You know, this Fisker Karma is actually worth it."

Logan looked up and smirked at James, "Yeah?"

"Is there a chance that you're giving this to me, I mean…" James chuckled, "Never mind."

"I'm not sure about that, I thought you never liked expensive cars?"

"I don't, but Kendall-"

_Oops._

They fell into silence, James kept driving and Logan continued to scroll over his emails.

Logan sighed and spoke up, "Why did you lie to Kendall?" he looked over James, "_And _me?"

"Since when I lied to you?" James questioned back, Logan knew that this isn't the best time to ask James about Kendall, but he just really _really _wants to know more about the blond, he's just so irresistible.

"Well, you lied about you having no cousins, and you lied to Kendall about the part where we only meet in school and-"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry okay? I just-" James paused and ran his fingers through his hair while the other was still on the steering wheel.

"Just what?" Logan kind-of urged.

"I just…wanted to keep you two…" James bit his lip, "…away from each other."

Okay, what?

James groaned, Logan clearly doesn't get it, because he's staring at him like a blank piece of paper, "Excuse me?"

James coughed, figured he might just have to explain this whole thing descriptively, but god, he sucks at explaining things, hopefully Logan will understand, whatever, whatever.

"Like, um, Kendall has a-" James air-quoted, "thing for guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

James was starting to talk faster, "Yeah! You know, clever and successful and shit."

"Okay…? I was not successful when we were small though."

"Ugh, Logan. Let me rephrase, Kendall _had_ a," James air-quoted again, "thing for small, clever and dumb guys like you."

Logan froze, in confusion, mainly, "So?"

"I don't know…You guys might fall in love or something."

The shorter brunette choked, "W-What?"

James shrugged as he furrowed his eyebrows, "…You guys did fuck." James got hit by a box of tissue, "We didn't fuck!" Logan yelled, cheeks redden just at the thought of it.

"Sucked your dick, whatever, just, I don't-I'm not-"

Logan frowned, James is not going to say what he thinks he might say, right?

"Just, try not to interact with Kendall, please?"

_Well, fuck. _

"But why?"

"Just, don't, please." James gritted, okay, why was he gritting?

Logan remained silent, how is it possible for him to stop 'interacting' with Kendall? The boy's a golden god, or maybe James was right? Kendall _is _a lot younger than him, was it wrong for him to interact with him at the first place?

When they got there, James parked the car somewhere in the crowed parking lot, they got off the car silently and walked to the busy restaurant, Logan wanted to ask why the hell were they there and they was there so much people, but since James is 'mad' at him, he probably shouldn't.

"They're already here." James said to the waiter, who nodded and led them to their table, they walked up the stairs, it was a huge restaurant, packed with family and children and old people, it was loud, too, about 10 million babies crying all at once.

Logan winced when a tiny, but heavy foot stepped on his own, "Ouch." He muttered, he dodged his body when a bunch of kids ran towards him, screaming and yelling, it was a mess, Logan wanted to go, like, right now. He caught up with James soon enough, just before another bunch of wild animals decided to run cross Logan's poor feet.

"Please wait here." The waiter said, he left the other two waiting quietly as he went inside the room, which apparently was reserved. After a short moment he came back out with a familiar face, Logan remembered…

"Uncle Pritchet?"

The old man laughed, his wrinkles crunched up clearly, "Yes boy, remember me?" Logan smiled and hugged him, "Of course I do! How could I not?"

Uncle Pritchet's one of Logan's favorite people from his childhood, he still remembers the time when him and James were caught how to play hockey and he would always bring them to practice, sometimes he would even join. It was fun times, it was good to see him still so happy, too.

James gave the old man a hug, grinning when he complimented on his built body. _Oh James._

"How are you?" Logan asked sweetly as they were invited inside, just like the outside, there were also children all scattered across the room, running and wrestling each other, "Oh you know, same old same old, peachy peachy kean." Logan chuckled and dismissed himself when he found James walking to an occupied table.

Turns out Carlos were the one who occupied the table, "Hey guys." James and Logan both smiled blankly at him, and immediately he questioned, "Aaand why are you guys not talking?"

"He's mad." Logan decided to answer, he earned a glare from James.

"I am not."

"Chill…its the old man's birthday for god's sake." Both brunettes nodded and sighed, Carlos might actually be right.

So then James toke Carlos' hand and led him to the kids, where they were playing blocks together, Logan watched them, smiling, if it wasn't James' cockiness and his lack of mind things, him and Carlos would actually make a good family.

"Uncle Logan?"

The small voice travelled to Logan's ears, he turned and looked down, surprised to see a blond boy smiling at him, he wasn't sure who he was, but then all of a sudden he remembered, "Jacky?" Logan said, pulling him up to his arms, "You remember me!" the small boy chuckled when Logan ruffled his hair slightly, "Of course I do! You were the cutest."

The blond blushed and hid his face in Logan's shoulders, "That's what uncle Kendall said too, do you guys read each others minds?" Logan shot his head up, questioned, "Kendall is here?" he felt the little boy nod against his shoulder, "Yeah! He's over there," Jacky removed his head from Logan's shoulder and pointed towards the crowd where a bunch of family members Logan remembered were playing together.

"Do you know him?" Jacky asked.

"Yes, I do, actually, we just met a few days ago." Logan smiled at the thought of that.

"Great! I think you two should date or something," Jacky nodded, "You're both nice."

Logan blushed a little, "Well, that's not possible." _I wish it was._

"Why?"

Logan sighed and shrugged, its weird having a conversation with a kid about love, but Jacky seemed to be interested, when Logan didn't answer, Jacky patted Logan's perfectly fixed fair and said, "When it happens, invite me to your wedding."

The brunette chuckled, "I will, when it happens, which will probably not." Logan stood up with Jacky still his arms, he was pretty small for a 8 year old kid. "I see uncle Kendall!" Jacky exclaimed and pointed, Logan followed where the finger was pointing and let out a breath, god, it really was Kendall, he looked so beautiful, even with the kids.

Kendall grinned when he saw Logan, "Hey, you."

Logan smiled shyly, and Jacky laughed in his shoulder, mumbling something they couldn't hear. "Hey to you too little kid."

Then it's just that, Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Jacky and a few other kids played together for long few hours, and of course, James still did not talk to Logan, but Logan could feel James' eyes on him whenever he's close to Kendall, so he tried to stay away from the blond, as much as he wanted to hug and kiss and do anything he wanted to do in his mind with Kendall to Kendall, but yeah it wasn't working.

Logan laughed nervously with the kid in his arms, casually stepping away from Kendall a little bit, who has three children around him, so that he could at least get James' eyes off him.

"Hey Logan look!" _Come on, Kendall. _Logan turned his head and looked at Kendall, who was kneeling down in front of the small brunette baby, smiling cutely. "He lost a tooth!" Logan had no choice but to kneel down next him, faking a smile, "That's nice."

Kendall nodded, Logan was about to say something else, but then Kendall moved so fast Logan didn't even manage to react, the blond had brushed his fingers across his dick as he caught Jacky's attention with a tap on his shoulder. Logan gasped, of course, because it's not like that he had expected it, he was sure that Kendall did it on purpose, with that grin on his face.

Then James coughed loudly, loud enough for Kendall and Logan to hear, they both shot their heads up.

James was glaring at Logan, who mouth 'it wasn't me', the tall brunette's facial expression didn't change when he said, "We need to talk." Logan sighed, he watched James as he walked towards the door, with his back facing him, as he was about to stand up, Kendall grabbed his arm and pulled, his face just inches away from Kendall himself.

Kendall stared at him, with his stupid pair of beautiful eyes, then he leaned forward, Logan wanted to back away and say the old 'this is wrong, there are children here', but he just couldn't, so he let himself stay still as Kendall bit his own bottom lip as he hummed before letting go.

Then he found himself being dragged outside by James, he could only follow him and catch up.

Finally, they stopped, James turned around to face Logan, face flushed, "Care to explain?" James said sternly.

"I…uh…" Logan shuttered, having no words whatsoever, he scratch the back of his neck while James waited.

"I mean the part where Kendall 'accidentally' touched your dick."

_Oh. _Logan nervously laughed, "_Ohhh, _you mean _that? _That's, psh, that's nothing, it was just an accident, I swear." He threw this hands up in defeat.

"Yeah. No." James always furrows his eyebrows when he's mad, and now he was doing it.

"I swear! Y-You can ask Kindle."

James chuckled, "Kindle?"

"Yeah, Kindle, you know, your cousin?" Logan raised his eyebrows when James laughed, a bit. "What?"

"It's _Kendall." _

"That's what I said, are you making fun of my accent again?" The shorter brunette crossed his arms together, looking at James as he tried to get himself together. He remembered when James laughed _so_ hard at his accent when they were younger, it isn't really heavy, but James seem to find it _very _funny, but yeah, its not funny to Logan.

"Whaaaat? _No._"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going back in."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

James huffed and followed Logan back to the room, completely forgotten what he was mad about as he chuckled as Logan's accent again. Kendall smiled when Logan and James got back in, he tilt his head as he saw James covering his mouth, laughing silently.

"What's so funny?" he asked, Logan turned, groaning when he found James still laughing, "Oh my god, are you still laughing?"

Carlos joined in and said, "Yeah! What's so funny?"

When James calmed down a little, he managed to say, "Accent, Logan's accent."

Kendall's face lit up, "Logan has a accent?" James whispered in Kendall's ear, okay, that's a really weird thing to do. Kendall giggled as James pulled away.

"Guys, come on, don't-"

"What? What?" Carlos jumped when James moved to his ear, probably whispering what caused Kendall to giggle too hard.

Logan watched as the three of them laughed, laughing so hard other people are looking at them like they were crazy, he groaned, clearly they have a thing for accents or something.

When they finally settled down, Logan sighed and said to James, "I thought you got over it already."

James smirked, "Never did, I mean dude, your accent was _heavy_ back then."

"That is so not true!"

Then Jacky decided to say something, "Yeah it is, it was hard for me to understand what you were saying when you were tutoring me."

_Wow, thanks kid. _"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded, "It was still obvious when you were in school."

"How'd you know that?"

"James told me."

"James you-!"

The brunette laughed and threw his arms up in defense, but didn't say anything.

After a moment Kendall said, "I fairly enjoyed all of that." He smiled at everyone, and when the blonde's smile turned to Logan, it killed him inside, Kendall got up from the ground and picked up his stuff, "And I think I'm going to go now."

James sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Okay, I'll drive you home." Logan raised his eyebrow, "You, uh, used my car, remember?"

"Oh! Okay, right, psh, but I can still drive it back?" Logan knew James' plan, wanting to keep him away from Kendall and all that.

"That's just a waste of time, James." Logan said, "And I'm not trusting you with my car alone."

"No I can-"

Carlos rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Logan can drive him, come on, James, let's go play with the kids!" With that the shorter one pulled James away from Logan and Kendall, turning his head to wink at them as he went. Jacky chuckled, "Tell me when it happens, Logan." Logan ruffled the boy's hair, "Nice try, shut up."

Jacky laughed and walked away, meeting James and Carlos.

"So, you gonna drive me to the club?" Kendall asked as he dragged Logan out the noisy room.

"Huh? I thought you're going home."

"I never said I was, I just didn't say anything."

When they arrived to the car park, Kendall's eyes widen, "Nice." He said as he ran his skinny fingers through the car, Logan chuckled, "Thanks, he's my baby."

They both climbed into the front seat, silently making their way out of the car park, "You know, it would be less awkward if we actually do something." Kendall suggested, he fiddled with the buttons of Logan's stereo.

Logan shrugged. Kendall pouted, "Okay, I'm going to sleep."

Logan shrugged.

"Okay."

Kendall went to sleep.

Moments later Kendall woke up with an "I'm horny."

Logan tried to ignore the rough and sexy voice Kendall has right now, as he confused on the road and _not _on Kendall.

"I'm not kidding, I really am." Kendall slowly turned his head to Logan, before grinning slightly.

"What are you doing?" Logan squealed when Kendall pulled his belt, the brunette tried to slap his hand away, getting so nervous he almost stopped his car in the middle of the road.

"K-Kendall…"

Kendall didn't respond, just chuckled and pulled his body away.

"Fine, _fine. _I'll just get off with someone else."

_Ouch. _Logan felt jealous.

When they arrived to the club, the number of people entering and exiting it overwhelmed Logan, "It's only afternoon." He said as he watched Kendall unbuckle his seatbelt. The blond chuckled and shrugged, "It's a holiday."

Logan wasn't watching when Kendall leaned forward and planted a small peck on his cheek, causing him to blush, "Thanks for the ride."

"My pleasure…"

Kendall smiled and got out of the car, "See you later."

Before Logan could question Kendall, he was already gone, disappearing to the crowd of people near the entrance. The brunette ran his fingers across his hair, smiling dumbly as he touched the cheek Kenadll kissed on, "Oh boy." He sighed as he drove away from the path, completely unaware that his house keys were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

_**Note:** chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry for the wait, I was busy, but yeah. Enjoy :)_

_** Chapter 4- Moving In**_

* * *

After another normal day of boring work and interviews, Logan finally gets to go home and sleep, or do whatever his mind wants him to do. And right now, his mind is telling him to go find Kendall. Shaking his head, he dug his hand into his bag to search for his keys.

"Oh my _fuck_…" Logan muttered, digging his hands further down his leather bag, he was still not able to find what he was looking for.

He lost it, he lost his keys.

_That's okay, that's okay. _He sighed and patted his pockets, and hoping it would be there. Nope. Logan started to look around, seeing if anyone was here, but no, if was dark, only dimmed sidewalk lights lighting up the road, it was extra quiet, too. Normally there would be sounds of birds and cats and dogs and whatever around the neighborhood, but there wasn't any. Maybe that's why he could hear soft moans back in his patio.

"Wait, what?" Logan panicked, he waited for the sound again, and then it came again, entering Logan's ear and making him shiver.

"Shit." The brunette whispered to himself, he silently tip-toed around his house, going through the path where he knew his backdoor was. Logan hid behind the bushes, where he could clearly see a body laying itself across his chaise lounge, making noises that Logan found extremely arousing. But then he realized that he recognize the face.

_Kendall._

_Kendall _was making those soft moans and pants, his half naked glory exposed in front of Logan, _in front of Logan. _The blond had his legs spread wide, his eyes closed with his fingers slowly sliding in and out of his mouth, and _fuck, _Logan had to cover his groan with his hands.

He watched as the blond slid out his fingers out of his mouth, running them across his flat stomach, and around until they reach his hole. Logan sucked in a breath, completely new to this…thing that's happening. Kendall mewled as he rubbed his fingers against his hole, biting his lip hard when he slipped one finger in.

"Ngh…" the blond moved his finger in and out, starting a steady pace. Logan's eyes widen, unable to make himself look away from the site in front of him, and as soon as he saw Kendall with already three fingers buried deep inside him, he choked silently and crawled back to the front porch.

Logan took a deep breath and bending over a little just to get the dirt off his knees. "Okay, relax." He said to himself. He wondered what to do, '_should I knock?' 'or should I use my extra keys?' 'wait, I don't have any extra keys' 'shit' 'well, I can't go from the backyard, we know that for sure.' _

Leaving him no choice, Logan rang the bell, praying that Kendall is not naked whatsoever. "Coming!" He heard sounds, foot steps, coming closer to Logan. His heart kind of stopped when Kendall opened the door, dressed. _Thank God. _"Hey." The blond grinned, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling inside the house. "You, uh, took my keys?" The brunette asked as he was being dragged.

"I like how you didn't say stole." Kendall chuckled, and Logan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I made you dinner." Kendall smiled and pulled the brunette with him to the kitchen, where he had set up all the food he had prepared on the table. Logan suddenly didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to say something, but he no words escaped, which made Kendall laugh a bit, "You're welcome, I had nothing to do anyway."

"I…thank you." Logan blushed when Kendall leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I'll be in the living room.". When Kendall was about to run off, Logan quickly grabbed his wrist, catching himself by surprise, "You…can uh, stay, and share?" Logan smiled awkwardly when Kendall grinned, then he added, "I can't eat all of them."

Laughing softly, Kendall sat on the chair and looked up at Logan, "Sit." He said simply, and Logan applied, taking a seat right across Kendall.

Silently, Logan began to eat, and _god _is Kendall the best cook in the world, better than Carlos, even. _He's a keeper, _James would say, because he has a thing for good cooks and good looks, preferably combined. But he wouldn't say that to him to Kendall, because he's somehow angry at them being together. The hungry brunette didn't stop until he realized that Kendall was actually staring at him, smiling.

"Sorry," Logan said with his mouth full, "I'm a little hungry."

Kendall smirked, "I can see that, what _do _you eat every night?"

Logan thought about that question, yeah, what _does _he eat every night? "I sometimes swing by the Thai restaurant near the neighborhood." Logan answered unsurely.

"You mean the place where they have really pretty seashells nearby the beach and expensive food?" Kendall's eyes lit up. It was magical, Logan thought, that his eyes could be sexy and seductive for a moment then flashed into something so cheerful and delighting in a spilt second. Logan chuckled and nodded, smiling shyly as he took another bite of his surprisingly delicious food.

"What a life. My fridge is not half as full compared to yours, why do you have so much food anyway?" Kendall asked in interest as he propped his chin up with his hands.

"Oh, ha, well, it's actually James and Carlos who buys them." Speaking of James, Logan's pretty sure that he would _murder _him when he finds out that Kendall's in his house right now. At least he had an excuse, right? Kendall took his keys, it meant he wanted to stay, right? Then there would be no way to stop Kendall, right? Well, he could've just pushed him out his house, but Logan didn't. Why didn't he? Because he doesn't want to, right. He so doesn't want to.

"Really? They don't have a fridge back home?"

Logan's laugh was muffled by the food he was chewing, so it came out as a choke more than a laugh, causing Kendall to look at him worriedly. "No, no - it's just that they often stay here, when they have time, and you know. They buy all these stuff to make breakfast, lunch and all that, but on other occasions they just stuff things in for no reason."

"They don't cook dinner?"

"Um, only sometimes on weekdays." Logan said, he wasn't sure why he was telling Kendall all these things, or why Kendall kept asking questions. He answered them anyway, because there wasn't really anything else to talk about, but honestly, Logan had around a billon questions for Kendall.

"No weekends?"

"No weekends." Logan confirmed. He was still chewing on another bite of his food, until he stopped and looked up, seeing Kendall's pupils widen and his pouty lips. "Um…"

"Can I stay?" Kendall said it with such hope and affection it made Logan's head blow up in seconds. God, how could he say _no _with Kendall looking at him like that? Just, how? But in his mind, the word 'no' was filling up his brain, _no, no, no, you cannot stay, no, not ever- yeah sure- no, -yes, of course!- absolutely not-_

"Sure," Logan laughed nervously, "why…not?"

Kendall jumped out of his chair, throwing himself onto Logan who this time really choked on his food. The blond wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and squeezed, making the brunette choke out an 'o…okay'.

"Yay!" Kendall cheered and pulled back with a cute smile, "Thank you, Jett - the person I'm living with- is starting to _really _creep me out, yesterday he tried to get off on me for _free_! Which is totally not cool, and then - I'm sorry, am I talking too much?"

"…No?" Logan squeaked and had to take a breath himself, because wow, Kendall was _so cute. _Everything he does is adorable, and oh god he couldn't breathe.

Kendall bit his lip and sat down on Logan's lap like there's nothing wrong with it. Logan being himself, he couldn't help himself but blush, and most of all, he was getting hot, because he had _almost _forgot how they met and what they did _right _after that.

"U-Um…"

"Oh! Sorry, too close?" Kendall asked innocently, and Logan knew that the blond wasn't planning to move anytime soon. Logan coughed and shook his head, "N-No! No…"

"Good, cause I'm getting comfortable," Kendall smiled as he rubbed his lower body onto the brunet's lap, making Logan bite his lip hard enough to bleed.

Kendall hooked his other legs to the other side, so that he was straddling Logan, the brunet grabbed the other's hips hesitatingly and Kendall grinned, the other side of him turning back on. "You know, I don't usually kiss anyone while I'm being…_fucked_," Kendall said that in such a interesting way, Logan gulped as he watched the blond closely. Kendall observed every inch of his facial features, Logan nearly stopped himself from breathing when Kendall landed his lust filled eyes on his lips. Licking his lips wet, Kendall breathed, "But you make it so hard not to."

Logan had to stop himself from pushing the blond away, who was already lips lock with him, one part of him had to tell Kendall that 'this is wrong, it's all wrong, James won't like this, this is wrong.' but the other part was telling him to not push him away, but hold Kendall and kiss him forever instead. Their lips fit perfectly together, moving in such a passionate way it makes Logan wonder if Kendall does to the every other men. Logan wanted to ask him that, ask him that if this was a trick, if this was all a big massive joke that he had planned with his roommate Jett.

But suddenly he found himself wanting more, more of Kendall, because Kendall is absolutely wonderful, he's so beautiful and Logan did _not _expect him to appear in his life at all.

When Logan stopped thinking, he opened his eyes, disappointed to see that Kendall ended their kiss. Logan thought it was weird that he felt like he had lost something all his life, all he had was work, papers, meetings, and people that find him arousing. But Logan never felt happy, never felt as satisfied as he was now with Kendall, the feeling was unusual, it was new to him, the things he's feeling right now is something he never had his life. The brunet never wanted it to end.

Then he felt Kendall grinding down on his hard-on with his own, moaning softly as he worked Logan's heating neck. Kendall sneaked his hand into Logan's hair, threading his fingers through the soft locks and pulled it backwards. The blond pushed himself closer to Logan as he captured his lips with the brunet's once again, this time with more need and touches.

Logan couldn't help but grunt when Kendall did a roll of his hips, creating great amount of pressure on his erection as the blond attacked his tongue with his own, putting them in between his cherry red lips and sucked on it. Kendall smiled at Logan's reaction and pulled back, fingers still buried in Logan's hair as he grinned at the man under him, "I'm surprised the chair didn't fall over." He stated as he leaned in to Logan's lips again, which he couldn't get enough of.

Just when their lips touched, Logan's phone rang.

"S-Sorry." Logan shuttered as he dug his hands inside his pockets, hands unsteady as he took his phone out.

The name '_Carlos_' appeared on the screen, Logan was still figuring out what to do, answer? Not answer? Kendall rolled his eyes and chuckled, reaching out his finger to tap on the button '_answer', _knowing that it would be easier if he just did it for Logan.

Logan took a deep breath before saying, "Hello?"

"Hey, yo, Logan," Carlos' voice appeared, that voice he had that lightens everyone up automatically. "James was wondering if Kendall's with you. Happen to know where he is?" Logan's eyes widen and looked at Kendall helplessly, who ever so calmly shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

"N-No." he replied, and coughed, "I mean - no, he's not here. Why?" As Logan spoke he watched Kendall getting off his lap, kissing his cheek and pointed upstairs with his finger. Before he could question anything the blond was gone.

"Oh you know James, always being overly protective of his cousins and things. He's been annoying me all day with his overprotectiveness!" Carlos yelled, and Logan could picture him throwing his hands up in the air, being dramatic and all.

Logan sighed heavily once Kendall was gone, "Welp, he's not here. He still pissed?"

"Nope," chuckled Carlos, "Surprisingly, no. It's cool, dude, he couldn't stay mad forever."

"Right."

"See you?"

"Yep."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ye-no! No, nope."

"Why not?"

"Because," Logan fiddled the hem of his shirt, "I have something to do."

"Right." Carlos was silent for a moment. "Welp, see you!"

The brunet laughed softly and nodded to no one, "Bye buddy.". He ended the call and stood up, silently noticing how his heartbeat gone faster and faster as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Kendall...?" He peeked through the open door, finding the blond laying on his bed comfortably underneath his puffy covers.

Kendall hummed and wiggled himself up to the pillow, looking at Logan through dim lights. Logan could almost see his eyes shine. Oh boy. He walked to his bed and stood, unable to make himself slid inside the covers.

"What?" Kendall asked, voice soft and quiet.

"What?"

The brunet found himself being pulled onto the bed, "Come here, silly." Kendall laughed and lifted the material, covering Logan up.

"I couldn't find a guest room. You don't mind, right?"

Logan shook his head, though he was sure the other was not able to see him, since the lights were off. "I don't, no worries." He turned, facing Kendall who was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"I'm tried." the blond stated.

"I'm sorry."

Kendall laughed and leaned in to kiss Logan on the lips, "Good night."

"Good night." Logan smiled, and he smiled so big his cheeks hurt.

"Idiot."


	5. Chapter 5: The Things You Do

_**Chapter 5 – The Things You Do**_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Logan found himself watching Kendall sleep. He had turned himself around so that he was facing him, propping on his elbow quietly and just _looking _at Kendall sleep.

Kendall does not move when he's resting, not even a flinch, only breathing calmly in a steady and balanced pace. The brunet smiled _almost_ in admiration, Kendall looked so peaceful.

With the blond sleeping, Logan had time to think about things. How exactly did Kendall come into his life again? He just popped right up, appeared from James' favorite club. Gave him the best orgasm that he had in a while, which he enjoyed very much. And now he's letting him stay in his house, _sleeping _on his bed. James would go mad.

Logan waited for Kendall to move in his sleep, or even the slightest stir, but he never did. Not a single movement, not even a single sound. It was rare, considering that in his sleepovers at James' during his childhood, the taller brunet would roll around his bed, arms going random directions and mouth hung opened. He was always glad when James rolled out of bed at times.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke, Kendall was gone. Which didn't really surprise him, that's what they do, right? Right. Not sure what he meant by 'they', though. He propped himself on his elbows, groaning when streams of sunlight rushed into his eyes, he looked away from the window and observed the room.

Nothing new.

He got up and stretched, throwing his hands up and crying out rather loudly. Sighing when he fell onto the bed once more, but closed his eyes slowly, enjoying to the unfamiliar scent on his bed.

"A_ah!_" Logan yelped right after he opened his eyes, heart skipping a beat when he saw a shirtless Kendall standing over him. The blond tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised and smiled, face filled with amusement. His hair was brighter due to the sunlight, the sun covering his face slightly. Logan couldn't help but thought he looked like a golden god.

Kendall chuckled down at him, "Good morning?" he settled himself down to the bed, sitting next to the brunet who was rubbing his eyes. Still trying not to believe that he had just seen a golden god.

"Good morning." Logan had said with his usual raspy morning voice. He noticed how Kendall bit his lip.

"Here," Kendall handed Logan a glass of water, "Water is better than coffee in mornings."

"Thanks," Logan said, not missing the touch of the blond's cold fingertips as he received the fresh and icy liquid. He didn't mind drinking water instead of coffee, he had enough during work anyway. All those cups of coffee that he had from his coworkers, oh god, he might've gotten sick of it.

Kendall scratched his head as he stood up, "Hey, Logan? Can I borrow your shower for a second?"

"Sure." The brunet mumbled in the glass of water. His hand on the item tightened when Kendall leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks!" Kendall said as he travelled outside the room, it was only seconds until he came back with his head peaking through the door, "…um, where's the bathroom?"

Logan laughed and pointed to his left, where his study room was, which is connected to the bathroom, "You can go this way," he said.

The blond chuckled himself and walked over to Logan, showing him a dimpled smile as he whispered to the other's ear, "You're cute when you laugh." He stated, fingers holding on to Logan's tightened broad shoulders and kissed his ear.

Logan had to hold his breath until Kendall was gone, closing the door to the bathroom and allowing the brunet to breathe.

Oh, _god. _Logan covered his face with both his hands, falling onto his bed with a deep sigh and stayed there, listening to the sound of the shower.

It was then Logan found himself asleep again, and woken up by Kendall standing over him with his head crooked, it was like Déjà vu.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" Kendall chuckled, smiling at Logan.

"I just had a 8 hour interview and photo shoot yesterday, that's all."

Kendall's face showed half amusement and half sympathy, "Aw," he kissed Logan's cheek again, which Logan blushed to, "You deserve recognition."

"And…if it makes you feel any better…" Kendall slowly added, voice seemed to be inscrutable, Logan gazed at the blond, "I'll make you breakfast!" he jumped up and smiling brightly, pulling Logan with him, the brunet laughed nervously as he let the other guide them downstairs. Mentally slapping his mind for thinking of something else.

So, the breakfast was good, and the rest of the day was good, too. The two spent the day getting to know each other, lives, hobbies, likes, dislikes, everything. They washed the dishes together, stealing kisses every now and then, watched Kendall's favorite show together, stealing kisses every now and then and basically spent the day by each other's sides.

Logan learned that Kendall's mother left his dad and him when he was 5, she ran away, along with all their money.

"All he had was 10 bucks and a half stick of gum," Kendall had said, "He gave the gum to me."

And from 10 bucks and half stick of gum, Kendall's dad had managed to earn enough money to fly back to his brother, but only enough money for one person.

"I begged him to come with me," The blond had his chin set between his knees, arms wrapped around it, "I told him we could wait and earn enough for the two of us…" He held himself tighter.

Logan frowned and looked at Kendall with cheerless eyes, he wrapped his arms around him, sighing when the blond automatically leaned closer to him, "He said no – I begged on my knees – he said _no_," Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. Though they were not _that _close, he felt the need to do that, right now, at least.

"That night I fell asleep, then the next morning I was on the plane, and my dad was gone."

There was a long silence. Logan was thinking how strong Kendall was. After a childhood that horrible, he was still so joyful and happy. He slept in the streets and learnt how to steal food without anyone noticing, learnt how to defend himself while out and alone in the dark when his dad was working during midnights. Logan couldn't imagine how terrifying it must've been for Kendall.

"I'm sorry." was all Logan said. Kendall gave a little nod in his chest. "I'm sorry too," he replied, looking up at the brunet, "for my dad." His eyes were weary, though it was shiny, Kendall didn't let any tears fall.

Logan smiled sadly, "No, for _you,_ and your dad too."

"I miss him," Kendall choked out, voice cracky and shaking, "It's my fault, I should've jumped off the plane or something." He added, shuttering as Logan held him tighter and closer against his chest. Logan chuckled faintly, he hesitatingly kissed the blond's head, regretting it immediately when Kendall shifted in his arms.

"Do you want dinner?" Kendall sniffed, fingers rubbing his eyes to prevent the tears from falling to his cheeks. Logan stared at the blond with his body still.

"Yeah, do you want me to cook?" he asked eventually.

"No," The blond laughed weakly, "I don't think you can cook very well."

Logan smiled, trying to look proud to lightened up the mood for once, "That is true," he took Kendall's hand, dragging him up like he did to him in the morning, "But I do make a killer breakfast muffin." He felt happy again hearing Kendall laughing again.

And so they had breakfast muffin for dinner, but it was only because Logan's fridge was empty.

* * *

Sundays, the day Logan spends his day in the gym.

This Sunday, the day Logan spends his day with Kendall as much as possible.

They were in the supermarket, picking up fresh ingredients for Logan's fridge. And there was suddenly only one question he had in mind for Kendall, he couldn't dare himself to ask it out loud, though. But he was kind of desperate for answers.

Finally, eventually, he spoke while Kendall was reaching for something in the shelves.

"Hey u-uh – " Logan stopped and blushed when the blond turned to him with curious eyes, dropping a bottle of lemon grass to the basket Logan was holding onto.

"Yes?"

"I, um, was just wondering why you – uh –" Kendall gave Logan a long look, seemed to be enjoying the other's trouble of the question, "Why you … smell like s-strawberries?"

That was on his mind, why Kendall smells like strawberries. He remembered the scent from the other side of his bed Kendall slept on, and Logan was too embarrassed to even hear the answer, by now he was already blushing madly and Kendall only laughed.

"I like the smell of it," Kendall replied, continuing on to the shelves where they put the fruits, with Logan following. "It's nice, don't ya think?"

The brunet chuckled nervously, clearing his throat, "Y-Yeah," he admitted, because it's true. He liked it, a lot.

"See?" The blond turned to him and shrugged with a lazy smile, "Everyone likes it."

They wandered around the place silently, it was still pretty early so there wasn't really anyone around. The workers are still settling the products up the shelves, but Kendall insisted them going as soon as possible, because of reasons.

He walked towards the stand where they had fresh strawberries, and Logan thought it must've been a joke.

"Since you like strawberries so much…" Kendall murmured to the little plastic containers, observing them one by one to see which ones the best.

"Ah," Kendall smiled, holding up the strawberries between them both, "Smell it! You can always tell which one's the freshest by scent." He pushed the thing up in front of Logan's face, leaving him no choice but to smell it.

"It smells like you," Logan commented softly, making the blond laugh rather shyly, Logan felt his heart swell.

They both didn't say anything afterwards, Logan followed Kendall around, walking through shelves. And strangely, every row has at least two workers fixing things up, and none of the shelves was absolutely clear.

Looking from right to left and left to right, he didn't even notice that they're walking to an empty row of shelves. And when he did, Kendall turned to him before he could say anything.

Logan's eyes widen when Kendall trapped him, now chest to chest.

Without saying anything, the blond leaned in and bought his lips to Logan's, he rests both hands on the brunet's shoulders. Logan didn't move, he didn't even dare to flinch, not until Kendall's tongue touched his.

He responded immediately, surprising himself. He jerked in mistake but it only made Kendall moan, tiling his head to kiss Logan deeper, silently encouraging him to go further. When Logan finally found the urge to do so, Kendall's lips are already parting. Their tongues swirled around each other while Kendall sneaked a hand between them and took the basket in Logan's hands into his, dropping them silently to the ground, allowing him to start rubbing the brunet's raging hard on.

Kendall moaned softly into Logan's mouth, enjoying the other's first time of dominating their kiss. He smirked when Logan groaned in frustration when he teasingly trailed his fingers up and down his throbbing member.

Logan breathed heavily when Kendall pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip, fighting the urge to bring his lips back to his own once he steadied his breathing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kendall murmured against their parted lips. Logan nodded with heavy lid eyes, biting his lip to prevent the groan from slipping out as Kendall started rubbing him through his pants. "Do you have a strange fruit fetish I don't know about?"

Logan glanced over to find Kendall's eyes. Instead of seeing lust and want, he saw laughter, like Kendall was _making fun _of him. "I-It's you," he whispered in embarrassment.

"Me?"

"Y-Your hair," Kendall just had to make Logan to say it, "It's smells like you." Through the blonde's eyes Logan could see how much it pleased him to hear that, Kendall smiled and continued with the teasing, "Hmm, anything else?"

Logan felt his cheeks turning red as he thought about the scent on his bed, "Cranberry," he admitted softly, not missing the small smirk on Kendall's face. "And caramel."

The blond pulled back slightly and blushed, wow, Logan had to make Kendall blush more often. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at Logan, "All that's missing is whipped cream."

With that said Logan could only groan and let his head fall back as Kendall started rubbing through his jeans again. "You're not h-helping," he muttered and heard Kendall laugh quietly, almost forgetting that they're in a public place.

"Wasn't trying to…." Kendall stepped closer, hand still moving against Logan's throbbing erection, "Too bad we're not done with shopping. If we are, I might let you have dessert first." He bit the lobe of Logan's ear and moaned on purpose. Chuckling at Logan's jerk, the blond pulled away.

"S-Still not helping." Logan breathed, hands clenching tight at the shelves and biting his lips hard to stop himself from shouting.

Kendall began to play with Logan's belt, "Would this be a bad time to tell you how much I've been thinking about your ties lately?" he laughed again when the other groaned, but the laugh was shortly cut off when he felt his hair being pulled forward and a rough pair of lips smashed into his.

Logan wasn't really a big fan of dominating in kisses, but he couldn't help himself but to want to dominate Kendall as much ways as possible. Why? Because the noises Kendall makes are just mind blowing. Kendall moaned softly and began to fiddle with Logan's belt, undid it and -

A rather loud cough was heard from afar, and both men pulled back with wide eyes in surprise.

"S-Sorry…" Logan shuttered, blushing. Kendall just found it _cute. _

The caped man gave them a small nod, eyes on the ground as he moved to the shelves near them, both hands holding onto a box with different types of spices. Logan grabbed the basket from the ground, carried it strategically so it would cover up his visible bulge in his pants. They both walked out with Kendall smiling widely.

"What are you smiling at?"

Kendall turned around and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, "You're adorable,"

The brunet almost blushed, "No I'm not! Can we please go now?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

They walked to the cashier and found the only available counter, it was a middle aged women, dressed in a t-shirt, sitting with her legs crossed and hands busy with her nails. Logan followed Kendall to the counter, hands still gripping tightly around the handle of the basket for dear life. He looked up to the women and saw her jumping up, fixing and twirling her hair while giving her best smile to Logan, the way she looked at him is pretty recognizable, from the looks he receives pretty much all the time in the office and everywhere he goes.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, mainly at Logan.

Logan blinked and he saw Kendall jerking his head backwards slightly from the corner of his eye. "Um, hi," he said, he turned to Kendall, who gave him a teasing smile. His body went still as he realized that he would have to let go of the basket, exposing his hard-on to everyone else in the world. Kendall just finds it funny.

He laughed nervously and smiled as best he could, slowly raising the basket to the counter and letting it go, clenching his teeth and fighting the urge to hide behind Kendall.

The woman seemed to have not notice the bulge in Logan's pants, only continued to smile like her cheeks were locked.

"Hey!"

Logan turned his head and found Kendall holding up a magazine,

…with him on the cover?

He grabbed another copy on the magazine rack and observed it furrowed eyebrows, the cover has the words 'The Perfect Man!' in a large large font it sure would attract everyone's attention. He looked up to Kendall, who was already flipping through the pages of the book, biting his lip as he scanned every page. Then he turned to the women, who he caught looking at him with admiring heart eyes. He turned to Kendall, the magazine, the woman, magazine, Kendall, woman, magazine.

_Oh, that's why. _

"I'm buying this," Kendall said, smiling brightly at Logan as he put the magazine on the counter before Logan could deny anything, letting the star struck lady do her thing.

Logan stared at Kendall with horror in his eyes, "No you're not!" he exclaimed, afraid to move since his problem is still there.

"Yes I _am, _and no, you're not gonna stop _me._" Kendall laughed at the brunet's expression. "Nope, not changing my mind."

Once they got their bags, which Logan offered to take, they walked to Logan's car, which was parked near the back of the lot.

"You're cruel," Logan told Kendall as he put the bags in the back seat, he heard Kendall laugh.

The brunet got in, but before he could start the car, Kendall took his keys away from him. "What are you doing?" Logan asked.

Kendall leaned over and put his lips against Logan's ear as one of his hands went to the buttons on my jeans through the belt. "I'm making up for being cruel," he whispered, and Logan felt his tongue moving over his ear.

Logan shuttered, after being hard for that long, that was all it took to get his full attention. But the other part of him, a _larger _part of him thought that this was completely all kinds of wrong. They were in a parking lot, at the grocery store for god's sake!

"We can't do it here, Kendall," the brunet said in a rough and hoarse whisper as Kendall already had his pants undone, his hand slid inside of them and caressing him. Logan couldn't help but moan, finally finding some relief. His breath caught in his throat, his mind still worried about being seen.

Kendall pulled Logan briefs out of the way, exposing his angry red erection, "Logan," he said softly, "Relax, you're always so uptight." And before Logan could answer, Kendall put his head in my lap, sucking him deep into his warm and wet mouth.

"_Fuck,_" Logan's world seemed to spin, he glanced around the parking lot, not many seemed to be around, since it was still pretty early. But there was still people wandering around. Logan felt Kendall's tongue swirling teasingly around the tip, and he cried out, thrusting his hips out and making the blond take more of him.

Logan had his white knuckles gripping on the steering wheel, he closed his eyes and moaned deeply, "Oh Jesus, Kendall." The blond sped up, moving his head up and down on his shaft, he could tell by the Kendall's soft moans that he was turned on as he was, and god Logan was going to explode.

The brunet held his pants out of the blond's way so that he could unbutton his own pants, grounding against his own hand as he sucked Logan off, and his moans getting louder.

"Oh – Kendall, please," Logan gripped Kendall's hair, this time not needing Kendall to tell him what to do, and tugged, smiling at the moan the blond slipped out of his mouth, "So close."

Logan hung on tight to the steering wheel with his free hand. Kendall's soft lips moved over to his tip, and licked. He came with a low grunt, and heard the cry Kendall made around his cock, knowing that he came too.

Still breathing hard, Logan opened his eyes and saw one person walking past his car looking at him suspiciously. He had to put one hand on Kendall's head as he licked him cleaned to keep him from sitting straight up then.

Logan waved with his other hand, unable to keep his grin. Then the person flushed red, and quickly turned away, walking to wherever her car was.

Alone again, Kendall sat up and kissed Logan messily, mouth wet and sticky and filthy and oh _god _Logan loved it so much. "Better?" he asked in a teasing whisper.

Logan could only nod and grin like an idiot.


End file.
